


Mao Mao Pride Week Event Entry!!

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fanart, Mao Mao Pride Week 2020, its fanart, that's all it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: My first time participating in one of these events.Prompt I used is "Coming Out"UPDATE: Fixed the flag and rating
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops, obviously - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Mao Mao Pride Week Event Entry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Muffins x Scoops lesbian pride flag as well:  
> https://i.postimg.cc/qRvsh1PF/untitled-15.png

  
If anyone here is a newcomer to my account (Or only knows me for my Animal Crossing works), Muffins x Scoops is my Mao MaOTP. (I just coined a new term, didn't I?) I decided to take part in this event this time because I just felt like it. Also because I wanna introduce more people to the cute ass butch lesbian donkey x lesbian mouse ship I made back in November 2019 as a joke that escalated into my legit OTP

So yeah

Also, remember when I said I'd be using 2 prompts?  
  
Uhhhhhhhhh....... Ooops?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by my profile if you wanna see more stuff like this! (I have 2 fanart comps and quite few fics for MMHOPH, Plus some fics for Animal Crossing. The rest are either crossovers or shitposts. Also plan on making some Happy Tree Friends fics soon)
> 
> This was originally gonna use the "Wedding" prompt and have a fic alongside it but I started making this at like 12 in the morning on June 11th and i quickly decided against it and went for the other prompt I had prepared. By the time this gets posted, it will have sat in my drafts for *inhales* NINE. SOLID. DAYS. Crazy, right? I like to plan in advance for stuff like this so I don't forget about it.
> 
> Lastly, I've been seeing A LOT of rumors that the world is gonna end on June 21st because some guy made an alternate reading of the Mayan Calendar. It's been debunked though: https://www.syfy.com/syfywire/no-the-maya-did-not-predict-the-end-of-the-world-on-21-june-2020  
> Just putting this out there for those concerned (If there even are any......)


End file.
